As an imaging device that images an object with a variable optical axis, for example, a surveillance camera is provided with a pan portion which endlessly rotates in a pan direction around a rotation shaft in the pan direction (pan rotation shaft) with respect to a main body portion, and a tilt portion on which a camera is mounted and which rotates (swings) in a tilt direction around a rotation shaft in the tilt direction (tilt rotation shaft) perpendicular to the pan rotation shaft (for example, refer to PTL 1). Thus, the surveillance camera can image an object in most ranges excluding a portion in the tilt rotation direction.
In related art, most pan portions which rotate in the pan direction transmit and receive power and data to and from the camera, by using a contact-type slip ring. On the other hand, a twisted line is inserted into the tilt portion which rotates in the tilt direction, and thus the twisted line is twisted and rotated according to the rotation in the tilt direction. This is because generally the rotation in the tilt direction is not endless rotation but swing rotation.